cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Empire
of Anarchy Inc. |displayname = Shadow Empire |acronym = SE |flag = SE1.png |flagwidth = 200px |motto = |team = Orange |color1 = orange |color2 = ivory |color3 = lemonchiffon |founder = DemonSpawn |Founded on = 02/20/2012 |govname1 = Government |govfield1 = President * DemonSpawn Secretary of State * Carolinachief Secretary of the Interior * NobleSix |internationalrelations = * Anarchy Inc ( ) ---- * TORN ( ) * TLR ( ) |forumurl = http://www.shadowempire.org/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/shadowempire |ircchannel = #shadowempire |statsdate = 16/1/2013 |totalnations = 28 |totalstrength = 727,919 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 25,997 |totalnukes = 268 |aidslots = 63 / 145 (43.45%) |rank = 96 |score = 3.15 }} Shadow Empire (SE) is a quickly growing alliance on the Orange sphere. It was founded on February 20, 2012. It is under the protection of Anarchy Inc. Announcements *Feb 20, 2012 - SE declaration of existence *April 6, 2012 - Protection switched from R&R to Valhalla *May 24, 2012 - with TLR *July 7, 2012 - Protection switches to Anarchy Inc as Valhalla merged to form Ai. *July 17, 2012 - with TORN History The Shadow Empire was founded on February 20, 2012 by former R&R member DemonSpawn. Shadow Empire started out under the protection of R&R until April 6, 2012 when they cancelled the protectorate with R&R and then became under the protection of Valhalla . During the summer of 2012 SE signed two ODPs, one with The Last Republic and one with The Order of Righteous Nations. Charter for the Shadow Empire Article 1 – Governance, The Shadow Council I. The Empire shall be governed by a Council. The Council shall be the voice of the popular membership to the wider world, as well as ensure the security and stability of the alliance. The Council is charged with overseeing all aspects of governance and of the alliance in general, both foreign and domestic. II. The Council may from time to time appoint a President to serve the council as the symbolic head of the alliance. The President is to represent the general will of the populace. Article 2 – Membership I. Admissions to the Empire is granted by the authority, and is not compatible with any other body or allegiance. II. Member Nations pledge to act in the interests of the Empire and to work to advance the goals of the alliance. All Member Nations are expected to make efforts to contribute to the well-being and continual progress and growth of the alliance. Advancement within the Empire is based upon demonstrated merit III. Member Nations accept that they are bound by an oath of confidentiality. As such, they may not reveal internal or confidential information regarding the Empire to any extra-alliance party. This oath remains in effect even after the Member Nation ceases to be a member of the alliance and is effective from the moment they are granted membership. IV. Any other Nation willing to uphold the principles of the Empire and to contribute to the growth of the alliance may apply for membership. Nations so invited may become a Member Nation by stating their acceptance of this Charter. Article 3 - Defense I. An armed attack against one or more Member Nations shall be considered to be an attack against them all. In such an event, the Empire shall collectively take action as deemed necessary by the Council, potentially including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the alliance and its Member Nations. II. Member Nations are permitted and encouraged to develop a nuclear capability. However, the use of nuclear weapons in an irresponsible manner is not endorsed. As such, nuclear first strike attacks are strictly prohibited unless their use has been explicitly pre-approved by the Shadow Council. Article 4 - Violations I. A Member Nation of the Shadow Empire which has attacked a fellow Member Nation or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Empire. II. A Member Nation discovered belonging to another Alliance or in violation of his oath of confidentiality will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the Shadow Empire. In the case of former Member Nations discovered in violation of their oath of confidentiality a request will be made to the nation’s current alliance for their suspension or expulsion from that alliance so that punitive action may be taken. III. Any Member Nation of the Shadow Empire Nations against which punitive action has been taken by the Council may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership. Such rights and privileges may only be restored by the Council. International relations See also Category:Shadow Empire